


【文字】囚镜

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】囚镜

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文，献给版杀中所有的死者。（忧郁）

　　不知道为什么，身体完全动不了。  
　　  
　　明明能感觉到自己正趟在床上，身上还盖着被子，想要移动一下时身体却完全不听使唤，连眼睛都睁不开。  
　　  
　　这是什么状况？鬼压床？那我还要拼命睁眼吗？万一看到什么不该看到的怎么办？  
　　  
　　他一边纠结着，一边搜寻脑海中最后的记忆。  
　　  
　　……对了，是车祸。  
　　  
　　银魂高中3年Z组的结业旅行途中出了车祸。  
　　  
　　混乱的思绪开始渐渐明晰。翻倒在路边的货车，被撞得变形的巴士，痛苦的呻吟和抽泣，刺鼻的、好像什么东西烧焦了的味道……  
　　  
　　还有黑发少年的额角，一直止不住的鲜血。  
　　  
　　他一下子睁开了眼睛。急促的呼吸牵动了胸口的伤，引发一阵剧痛。干涩的喉咙火烧一般，让他不由得轻咳出声。  
　　  
　　“……老师？”  
　　  
　　耳边传来了微微颤抖的声音。他侧过脸，视线从雪白的天花板转移到病床边、两眼通红的少女身上，还没来得及说什么，就被一个毫无预兆的拥抱压得肺里的空气都挤了出来。  
　　  
　　“混蛋！还以为你真的醒不过来了！”  
　　  
　　痛痛痛！你是真的想把我再弄昏过去吧喂！  
　　  
　　银八扭曲着一张脸刚要挣扎，却因为感觉到颈窝滑过的温热液体而僵住，原本要推开少女的手也放松下来，轻轻按在了她的头上。  
　　  
　　“喂，这样也太难看了吧。”  
　　  
　　少女起身，抬起手臂抹去眼里的泪水，声音还是有些哽咽：“躺在床上包得像个木乃伊一样的人没资格说我阿鲁。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么在这里？没有课……”习惯性地问出口，他才突然想起来3年Z组已经毕业了，于是赶紧闭上嘴。  
　　  
　　“老师，你脑子撞坏了吗？要不要叫医生来看一下？”神乐不哭了，一脸担心地看着他。  
　　  
　　“……不用了。”银八干咳一声，“其他人都没事吧？”  
　　  
　　“大多数都是轻伤，休息几天就好了。桂和新八他们几个伤得比较重，现在还在住院，不过没有生命危险。”神乐顿了一下，低声说：“还有几个人……”  
　　  
　　银八心里一沉，一语不发地等着她说下去。  
　　  
　　“司机大叔当场就……花子、山崎还有凯瑟琳伤得太重，没能抢救过来……”  
　　  
　　两人沉默着，半天没有说话。过了一会儿，神乐抬起头，脸上扯出一个微笑：“我还是去叫医生过来看看阿鲁。”  
　　  
　　“……等一下。”银八犹豫片刻，还是出声叫住她：“那家伙……多串怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“多……什么？”  
　　  
　　“就是土方君啊。他没事吧？”  
　　  
　　神乐皱起眉头，困惑地看着他：“你到底在说谁？”  
　　  
　　“班上的风纪委员土方十四郎。”银时有些焦躁地一口气说出口，“想起来了没？”  
　　  
　　然而神乐并没有露出他预想中恍然大悟的表情，反倒有些害怕的样子后退一步，转身跑出了病房。  
　　  
　　“喂！”银八简直莫名其妙。还没来得及问清楚，就听见走廊上传来了神乐的呼声——  
　　  
　　“医生！医生快来啊！银八老师脑子被撞坏了！”  
　　  
　　……你脑子才被撞坏了吧我说！

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　之后一系列的检查，除了让他更加焦躁之外没有其他任何作用。他也不说什么了，干脆老老实实地配合医生。这就像进了精神病院，再三强调自己没病只会被当成重患，不如沉默。  
　　  
　　“没有什么问题，头上是有点皮外伤但是并没有影响到大脑。应该只是刚从事故中醒过来还有些混乱吧。”  
　　  
　　神乐还是有些担心的样子。“但是，老师好像真的有点不太对劲阿鲁……”  
　　  
　　“跟他多说会儿话，让他想清楚事情的经过就好了。”医生合上病例，漫不经心地说，“比起那个还是断裂的肋骨比较严重，说实话能活下来就已经是奇迹了。”  
　　  
　　神乐看了一眼躺在病床上的银卷发男人，张了张口到底还是没说什么，只是搬了把椅子在床边坐下，难得地安安静静守着他。  
　　  
　　胸口持续的疼痛折磨着银八的神经，而无法得知土方的状况也让他深感不安。神乐反常的言行加重了不好的预感，他甚至直接联想到了最坏的可能性……  
　　  
　　“你老实告诉我，土方是不是出了什么事？”  
　　  
　　“老师……”神乐一脸快要哭出来的表情，“班里根本没有这个人！”  
　　  
　　“……你当我是三岁小孩啊喂。”  
　　  
　　神乐似乎意识到了问题的严重性，掏出口袋里的手机就开始发短信。银八一开始没搞懂她要干什么，等他发觉不对劲的时候，病房里已经挤满了3年Z组的学生——  
　　  
　　“老师你全身都缠满了绷带吗伤得好重让我用爱来治愈你吧！”给我戴上眼镜再说话！抱着柱子发什么情！  
　　  
　　“老师，还认识我是谁吗？”我也不想认识啊所以说屁怒吕君请你还是先去整下容吧……  
　　  
　　“老师说他只记得土方十四郎了阿鲁。”我没那么说过！  
　　  
　　“土方十四郎？那是谁？”……少给我集体装傻了混蛋。  
　　  
　　“是你以前的学生吧？老师的脑子果然被撞坏了啊。”信不信我现在就把你的脑子撞坏啊！  
　　  
　　小鬼们围在他床边，七嘴八舌地吵得他连绷带包扎着的头部都开始隐隐作痛。银八到底忍不住，一口气爆发出来：  
　　  
　　“吵死了！都给我滚出去让我安静一下！”  
　　  
　　突然沉默下来的病房里流动着微妙的空气。小鬼们看着他，都不说话了。僵持了一会儿，有人小声说了句“我们还是出去吧”，他们这才一个一个地离开。  
　　  
　　随着一声关门的轻响，病房里终于只剩下了银八一个人。他松了一口气，疲倦地闭上眼睛。从手腕上的针头不断渗入血管的药剂似乎有什么嗜睡的副作用，想要整理一下思绪却无法集中精神。昏昏欲睡的时候，有人开门进来，又把他吵醒。  
　　  
　　“老师，这是大家给你带过来的……”神乐轻声说着，在他床头放下几大个塑料袋。银八睁大了眼，看向那些袋子里装的东西：草莓图案的睡衣、喝水的杯子、洗脸毛巾、牙刷……  
　　  
　　“等等，”他叫住转身正要离开的神乐，“这些都是我家里的东西吧？”  
　　  
　　“啊，差点忘了阿鲁。”神乐从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，“因为怕老师一个人在医院里住得不方便，我们商量一下就去你家拿了些东西过来……”看他没有说话，她也有些心虚：“老师你很介意这个吗？对不起……”  
　　  
　　银八摇头：“不，谢谢了。而且真是难得，你们居然没有拿错。”  
　　  
　　“为什么会拿错阿鲁？”  
　　  
　　银八抬手指了指装着洗漱用品的袋子：“洗手间里这一类的东西都有两套吧，你们怎么挑得这么准？”  
　　  
　　“两套？我就只看到了这一套啊。”  
　　  
　　怎么可能？！  
　　  
　　“老、老师？”惊愕的表情吓了神乐一跳，“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“……没事。我大概是太累了。”银八苦笑，“天都快黑了，你快点回家去吧。”  
　　  
　　神乐担心地看着他，一动不动。  
　　  
　　“你在这里的话我就是再累也没办法放松下来啊喂。又没什么严重的问题你不用再来守夜了，让我好好睡一觉就行。”  
　　  
　　少女犹豫片刻，把钥匙递给了他：“那你……好好休息。”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　看来事情的复杂程度已经超出了他的预想。  
　　  
　　如果是小鬼们商量好了来集体装傻的话，未免也有点太大费周章了。而且看刚才神乐的反应，并不像是在撒谎。自己的学生自己心里有数，有些东西他们是装不出来的。但要是他们没有撒谎，为什么会不记得土方？连一点记忆的片段都没有，好像这个人对他们来说真的就不存在一样。  
　　  
　　还有，他和土方同居了半年多，房间里根本不可能只有他自己的东西。除了草莓睡衣之类的大多数都没什么特殊记号，连自己有时候都会顺手拿错，小鬼们怎么就拿得这么准？  
　　  
　　……头要炸了啊喂。  
　　  
　　银八干脆自暴自弃，反正就他一个人在这里瞎想也没用。可恶，要是能早点出院就好了。这种状况就是想抽根烟放松一下都不行，更不用说要去搞清楚什么真相了。别的暂且不说，肚子很饿倒是真的。之前一直绷着神经没有饥饿的意识，现在才感觉到空荡荡的胃烧得难受。好在小鬼们想得周全，竟然还记得给他带来了一袋子的甜食。  
　　  
　　香甜的巧克力蛋糕缓解了躁动的情绪，就连胸口的疼痛似乎也没有那么难耐了。果然没有糖分的人生是不完整的……他把吃空了的蛋糕盒子扔进床脚的垃圾桶，满足地叹息。点滴还没有打完，躺在床上也闲得无聊。银八开了电视，盯着不停闪烁的屏幕看了半天，什么都没看进去。直到片尾曲响起，他才反应过来电视剧已经演完了。  
　　  
　　明明已经打定注意不再去想，黑发少年一头鲜血昏迷不醒的影像，却总是在脑海中沉沉浮浮挥之不去。  
　　  
　　大概是一下子吃了太多甜食物极必反的缘故，嘴里竟然开始泛苦。正好输液瓶也已经空了，他叫护士来拔下针头，翻找出自己的洗漱用具就要去刷牙。  
　　  
　　“要去洗漱吗？”护士问他，“你的伤还是不要下床走动的比较好。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，我慢点走就行了。请问公共洗漱间在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“出去左拐走廊尽头就是。注意不要弄湿绷带啊。”  
　　  
　　银八拿上东西刚要跨出病房门，护士又补了一句：“那边的灯坏了一盏，明天才有人来修。有点暗你小心点。”  
　　  
　　“谢了。”银八略一点头，一步一步地挪向洗漱间。走到门口的时候已经出了一身薄汗，不得不靠着门慢慢呼吸，试图缓和胸口撕扯般的痛楚。他缓了一阵，终于挪到了洗手池边，拿毛巾沾湿了水，对着镜子随便擦把脸，又接了杯水来刷牙。  
　　  
　　昏暗的光线下，银卷发男人一边机械地上下晃动手臂，一边盯着自己在镜子里落魄的样子——面无表情，青黄的脸色难看得要死，一头乱糟糟的卷发在绷带的束缚下，不甘心地四处乱翘着，原本就没精神的死鱼眼在疼痛的折磨下，已经彻底没有什么光彩可言……啧，看来自己真是伤得不轻。这样子要想在几天之内出院，恐怕是不可能的了。  
　　  
　　低头吐掉满口的泡沫，他下意识地抬头，还沾有牙膏的嘴半张着合不拢，瞳孔也在一瞬间放大。连带着一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，狂跳的心脏几乎要跃出胸口。  
　　  
　　镜子里面映出的，并不是自己的脸。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　额头上缠着绷带的黑发少年，站在镜子里面无表情地注视着他。  
　　  
　　……不，这应该是错觉，他不是在看他，他眼中根本什么都没有，只是一片空洞沉寂的灰蓝。  
　　  
　　这不是他所熟悉的、那个目光锐利的少年。  
　　  
　　银八一阵心悸，下意识地伸出了手，然而接触到的是冰冷的镜面，不是温热的脸颊。土方也没有任何反应，好像完全没有感觉到一样。  
　　  
　　是自己眼花了吧……他抽搐一下嘴角，狠狠揉了揉眼睛。再度睁眼的时候，镜子里依然是自己青黄的脸，颓然的姿态。  
　　  
　　果然是眼花了。

  
　　  
　　第二天早上醒来时，银八还会稍微想一下镜中那张苍白的脸，但是一周以后，他就已经把这回事完全忘记了。  
　　  
　　太离奇的事情他不怎么感兴趣，也没有那个天马行空的想象力去一一探究。坂田银八到底还是活在现在的人。过往或许会在心头留下刻痕，或许会羁绊前进的脚步，却拦不住他散漫随性的视线。那双暗红眼瞳里沉淀的阴影太多，对这些反倒看得清明。  
　　  
　　胸口的伤好得比其他地方慢，就是躺着什么也不做都在隐隐作痛，稍微动作一下更是像插了把刀子。身体的不适把情绪也拉得低落。虽然他坚决不承认自己会有那种叫寂寞的东西，但是一个人待在病房里整日面对着雪白的天花板雪白的墙壁雪白的床单的确不是什么愉快的体验。躺在病床上无所事事的时候，也会不自觉地想起那家伙。想他到底出了什么事，现在在哪里，在干什么，会不会也……打住。我还没悲催到要这样自怨自艾的程度吧喂。看看电视翻翻JUMP，不是比想些有的没的好很多吗？  
　　  
　　日子就这么一天一天地混过去。说是伤筋动骨一百天，结果银八不到一个月就出院了。他体质不错，尽管伤得不轻恢复的速度还是像怪物一样，检查已经没有异常，不要做什么体力劳动就好。  
　　  
　　一个月没有好好洗过澡了，就算自己再邋遢也难免感觉身上不太舒服，所以一回到家他就直奔浴室而去——当然，他不可能没注意到空荡荡的洗手池台子，却自欺欺人地选择了无视。  
　　  
　　脱下背心，对着镜子可以明显看见手术缝合的痕迹。据说当时断裂的肋骨插进肺里差点要了他的命，不过现在倒也看不出来嘛。银八无所谓地瞟了一眼那道伤痕，把衣裤往台子上一扔就去洗澡。  
　　  
　　等他慢慢泡完澡从浴缸里站起来，镜面上都沾了一层水雾。一开始也没有注意到什么异样，穿好裤子、拿起衣服正准备往身上套的时候，却发现镜子里却有个白影。  
　　  
　　银八愣了一下，赶紧凑到镜子面前擦去上面的水雾。黑发少年再次出现在他眼前，身上还穿着那件平时常穿的白衬衣。脸上总算稍微有了些血色，整个人却瘦了一圈。不知道是没睡好还是怎样，眼睛下面也有一层淡淡的青影。  
　　  
　　土方仍然没有看到他，或者说好像根本就看不见他。他只是站在他面前剪开胶布，似乎是想把头上缠着的绷带拆了。银八屏息看着，眼睛都不眨一下。好像下一秒，他就会又一次地无声消失一样。  
　　  
　　最后一段绷带掉落下来。只见一道刺目的紫黑色伤疤，从少年的额角一直蔓延到了耳后。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　那一定是车祸留下的痕迹。  
　　  
　　银八记得很清楚，他把土方从变形的座位底下拉出来的时候，就看到过额角的这个伤口。如果镜子里那个世界的时间和自己这边是一样的话，这应该就是一个月以后的现在，伤口愈合的样子。  
　　  
　　这一个月，那家伙是怎么过的？  
　　  
　　“喂……”  
　　  
　　银八试探着出声，但是土方完全没反应。他不由得苦笑。想也知道了，连看都看不见，又怎么可能听得到声音啊。对着镜子打招呼的自己，实在是有点冒傻气了。  
　　  
　　看不见，听不到，也无法触摸……难道这边的自己对土方来说，是不存在的吗？如果是这样的话，土方那边的世界里还会有另一个自己的存在吗？还是说他和自己一样，也在寻找着突然失踪的对方？  
　　  
　　黑发少年的身影很快消失。又只剩下他一个人，呆站在镜子面前。

  
　　  
　　第二天一早，银八就赶到了银魂高中。  
　　  
　　现在还在放暑假，学校里没什么人，连管理员都不上班。好在那个老头子就住在学校附近，银八跑去借了钥匙，自己打开了档案室的门。除了这里，他再也想不到别的什么地方可以证实土方的存在。  
　　  
　　小鬼们对这个名字完全没有印象，自己家里也找不到黑发少年的任何东西，翻出来的毕业照上都没有他的身影……他消失得如此彻底，简直无迹可寻。  
　　  
　　把桌上乱七八糟的文件随手扔进抽屉里，银八站起身，背靠着墙点燃了一支烟。  
　　  
　　没有。  
　　  
　　他翻遍了3年Z组所有的档案，都找不出一点关于土方十四郎的信息，好像银魂高中根本就没有这个人一样。名单，试卷，入学档案……没有任何一份文件上有他的名字，就连学生人数都比印象中少了一个。种种迹象，只有一个荒谬而又合理的解释——  
　　  
　　土方十四郎这个人，根本就不存在。  
　　  
　　那我在镜子里看到的都是什么？幻觉？脑子真被撞坏了？搞什么，肥皂剧也不带这么狗血的吧。而且正常情况下不是应该我才是失忆的那一个然后周围的人拼死拼活都要让我想起来吗？集体失忆算是怎么回事？况且不至于连档案都跟着失忆吧？  
　　  
　　但要是记忆真的这么不可靠的话，为什么不管走到哪里，关于黑发少年的点滴总是如影随形地浮现在脑海中？幻觉？别开玩笑了。夕阳下被染成亚麻色的发梢，别扭的视线，涨红的脸颊，温热的唇舌，不甘示弱的回吻，微颤的身体拥抱的热度隐忍的喘息……他要怎么做，才能说服自己那些鲜明的记忆都只是错乱的幻觉？  
　　  
　　银八嘴里衔着烟，一路走到了无人的天台上。  
　　  
　　记忆中一直存有这样的片段。那个微风浮动的午后，黑发少年站在他身边，一个手臂的距离。几分钟之前还在有一搭没一搭地聊着，不知道为什么，两人突然一同沉默下来。然后少年向他伸出手，头也不抬递来了什么：  
　　  
　　“拿去。”  
　　  
　　他扭头一看，是罐装的草莓牛奶。  
　　  
　　“……土方君，你送的礼物好别致。”  
　　  
　　“鬼知道今天是你的生日啊！是我一不小心按错贩卖机了！”少年粗鲁地把易拉罐一把塞进他手里，语气不善地吼一声。  
　　  
　　生日什么的我可没提都没提过啊，原来你一直记得吗。  
　　  
　　他看着粉红色的易拉罐，不由得微微勾起嘴角：“太小气了吧混蛋，要送的话至少也该送一箱家庭装啊。”  
　　  
　　“所以说了不是特意送你的！少自以为是了！”  
　　  
　　“那你准备送我些什么？”银八一下子凑过去，意味深长地问。瞬间缩短的距离让少年很不适应，下意识地避开了他的视线。  
　　  
　　那个时候，他是怎么回答自己的？银八凝神想着，直到被一阵痛楚从记忆中唤回现实，才倒抽一口凉气，条件反射地甩掉手里夹着的香烟。  
　　  
　　然而快要燃尽的烟头还是灼痛了手指，在他指间留下一个小小的烙痕。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　少了这么一个人，他的生活好像也并没有受到什么影响。  
　　  
　　饭照样吃觉照样睡JUMP照样看钱照样挥霍工作照样没干劲，唯一的差别大概只是AV看得比以前多了点打小钢珠的次数频繁了点回家的时候晚了点在镜子面前站的时间长了点——最后这项算是强迫症——原来除了刮胡子他极少照镜子，现在有事没事路过镜子都要下意识地看一两眼。  
　　  
　　后来再见到异象的时候他已经不会慌乱，只是静静看着。少年被囚禁在了镜子那边的世界里，在这个世界里存在的痕迹也被全然抹杀了，他不知道为什么，也不知道要怎么办，唯一能做的只有接受现实罢了。即使这个现实是如此地荒诞。  
　　  
　　洗漱台，衣橱，鞋柜……应该放着另一个人的东西的地方，都被自己的东西零零散散地占据了，好像还多出来不少空间。在没有和土方同居之前他也是独居，当时怎么就没觉得公寓太大呢？这么大的公寓每个月要交很多房租啊……他甚至开始认真地考虑要不要换房子了。  
　　  
　　土方那边大概也是一样的吧？他注意到，黑发少年的确就“住在”自己的公寓里。从镜子里映出的景象可以看出来，浴室是完全相同的，只是摆放的都是土方自己的东西而已。大半年过去，他额头上狰狞的伤疤颜色变淡了很多，被刘海一遮，几乎看不出来。整个人也渐渐褪去少年的棱角，开始变得更像男人。  
　　  
　　有那么一两次，银八甚至看到洗漱台子上放着香烟和打火机。不知道是巧合还是别的什么，烟是他习惯抽的牌子，打火机也是他常用的那种廉价品。一本正经的风纪委员抽烟的样子，说实话有点想象不出来。他觉得有些讽刺。镜子里的土方明明在随着时间不断变化，他的记忆却永远停留在了那年的3年Z组，黑发少年最初的样子。  
　　  
　　一直站在原地不动的，似乎只有自己而已。

  
　　  
　　就这么慢慢混到期末、马上就要放暑假的时候，银八收到了大学同窗会的请柬。  
　　  
　　抱着“反正闲着也是闲着”的想法去了会场，却遇到了一件比土方的消失更令他震惊的事情——  
　　  
　　他看见了松阳老师。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　其实没什么好震惊的，既然土方十四郎可以完全不存在，那么吉田松阳当然也可以死而复生。然而亲眼目睹的那一刻，银八还是没能控制住自己震惊的情绪。  
　　  
　　记忆中的松阳老师，分明已经病逝好几年了。  
　　  
　　资助身为孤儿的自己完成学业的老师是近乎养父一般的存在，所以他的去世带给银八的冲击也非比寻常。这种事情，他绝不可能搞错。那么现在坐在他面前的，难道是松阳老师的亡灵吗？但是众人相当自然的反应又告诉他，这个人是确确实实地存在的，并不是自己的幻觉或者别的什么。  
　　  
　　贸然上前去问“你为什么还活着”之类的问题实在是既失礼又愚蠢，于是他只有怀着一肚子的困惑保持沉默。反倒是松阳老师先注意到了他的异常，趁着宴会快要结束的空挡把他叫了出来。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？你今天看起来好像有点不太对劲啊。”  
　　  
　　仍然是和记忆中一样温和关切的口吻，银八却不知道要去如何回应。老师看他呆愣着，轻笑一声：“几年不见，跟我无话可说了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……老师，”银八迟疑片刻，“我在镜子里看到了一个人。”  
　　  
　　不，太荒谬了，怎么会这么突然说出来……但是隐隐又觉得，只能对这个人说。是这个人的话，说不定就能够理解，说不定就能够帮自己一把……  
　　  
　　怀着混乱的思绪，他把一年来发生的一切都告诉了松阳老师。老师静静地听完了，半响也没说话，只是若有所思地看着他。  
　　  
　　……果然还是太荒谬了吧。银八干笑几声：“我大概是有点喝多了哈哈……乱七八糟地说了一堆请别介意……我去洗把脸清醒一下。”  
　　  
　　“银八。”松阳老师叫住了他，好像是在犹豫些什么，过了一会儿才谨慎地开口：  
　　  
　　“你有没有想过，一个人之所以存在，是因为有人怀着苦涩的感情，一直想念着他？”  
　　  
　　银八愣住，完全没有反应过来：“什么意思……”  
　　  
　　老师叹了口气：“过于强烈的思念，是能够把一个灵魂牢牢束缚住的啊。”  
　　  
　　“……也就是说，他被囚禁在镜子那边的世界里，是我的错吗？”  
　　  
　　银八恍惚地问。松阳老师没有回答，不知为何注视着他的目光有些悲哀。  
　　  
　　“他真的已经……”银八张着嘴，到底没能说出那个残酷的字眼。  
　　  
　　或许自己一直是知道的，只是不愿承认罢了。总是自我安慰着，说服自己去相信“黑发少年只是从这边的世界里消失了而已，一定还活在另一个世界的某处”这种烂白的穿越剧剧情。只是这样想着，似乎就还有相见的希望，尽管这希望是如此地渺茫。  
　　  
　　但是现在，他连最后这点希望都不剩了。  
　　  
　　“……别再想了，会疯掉的。”松阳老师把手按在他的肩膀上苦笑，“况且谁知道什么才是真的呢？说不定在这个世界上，只有你我才是真实的啊。”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　那天晚上他喝多了。  
　　  
　　头晕沉沉的，连路都走不稳，最后是谁把他送回家也不记得了，只知道自己吐了两次还是三次，有一次还差点吐在出租车上。跌跌撞撞地进门，他就一头倒在了沙发上。睡了没多久，胃里一阵翻江倒海，不得不爬起来又跑到厕所去抱着马桶吐。  
　　  
　　这次真是把胃都倒空了感觉连胆汁都要吐出来了，不过脑子也清醒了不少。缓了一会儿，银八撑起身，晃到洗手池子边开着冷水洗了把脸。再度抬起脸的时候，毫不意外地又看到了镜子中的身影。  
　　  
　　但是……你这是怎么了？  
　　  
　　黑发少年眼角泛红，脸上满是水迹。略显苍白的唇线，正在压抑着什么情绪一样紧抿着。  
　　  
　　这样从未见过的，好像下一刻就要哭出声来的你……  
　　  
　　银八不明所以地看向土方放在台子上的手，进而注意到了他手里攒着的报纸。已经有些褪色的报纸边角标注着一年前的日期，仔细看的话，还可以辨认出黑色的新闻标题——  
　　  
　　银魂高中毕业旅行发生车祸班主任及三名学生当场丧命

  
　　  
　　记忆的最后一道阀门被强行打开，一瞬间头部像是要裂开一般剧痛。所有的场景都以一种极快的速度在脑中回放，将现实和虚幻完整地串连了起来。  
　　  
　　没错，他一年前就已经死了。  
　　  
　　那场事故里他救了土方，快要把下一个学生拖出车厢的时候，漏油的巴士突然爆炸了，他却没来得及从被压变形的车门逃脱……  
　　  
　　终于明白了一切的银八回过神来，周围的一切似乎都消失了，只剩下黑发少年一手撑着镜子低下头，肩膀微微颤动的身影。泪水滴落在旧报纸上，晕开一片湿迹。明明什么都听不见，却仿佛有微颤的声音传进心里——  
　　  
　　“银八……”  
　　  
　　他忽然明白了松阳老师的话。  
　　  
　　之所以没有彻底消失，之所以还存在于这里，是因为那个少年怀着苦涩的感情，一直想念着自己。  
　　  
　　慢慢伸出手去，隔着镜子两手相合，冰冷的指尖泛起了温暖的错觉，又从左手一直蔓延到胸口，心脏的位置。  
　　  
　　对不起……  
　　  
　　银卷发的男人闭上双眼，低喃着无法传达的话语。

  
　　  
　　我已经再也回不去了。


End file.
